The Babysitter
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: [Spinoff,Masters'weapon]  Fifteen years ago, Maddie Fenton left town, leaving a babysitter behind to watch her two children.  What she didn't know, was that the boy she hired had his own agenda...prepping an infant Danny to become the Masters' weapon.
1. Day one:  Double Crossing

**Spy Guy: Well...funny story people. see this here, wasn't supposed to be a story, but...it kinda became one. This is going to be 7 chapters long, one for each day Zimmers stays with the Fentons. (You know...from Masters' weapon.) You have to read that story first to understand this one. I don't expect this to get many reviews, but, it helps me channel things for Masters' weapon. :D For those who I sent part of this too, there's more on the end that you haven't read. Enjoy people. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. He belongs to Butch hartman. :D**

* * *

**Day one: Double Crossing**

* * *

The building wasn't the largest he had seen, but it was surely something remarkable. He could almost feel the thrum of activity going on below in the Fentonworks lab.

For a moment, the teenage boy let his mind wander, imagining the scientists going about their activities, completely oblivious to his presence.

The boy looked back at the black sedan that had released him, nodding sharply to the driver. The man gave him a steely look before driving down the road.

He would never be far away.

Zimmers sighed.

It was now or never.

His long fingers reached up to the doorbell, hovering there for a moment. Nervously, the teen bit his lip, drawing red blood. A part of him didn't want to do this. A part of him wanted to run down the street. He wanted to run until he found his mother and father, and tell them everything that had happened. He wanted to let them know he was alive and that he still thought about them every day.

But he didn't. The pull of his Master was too strong. Master's commands could not be ignored… no matter what.

The doorbell sounded with a ping.

The sound startled him for a moment. How long had it been since he had heard one? Hazy memories ran through his mind, showing him running up to a house, ringing the bell, waiting patiently for someone to emerge. He had that feeling again, but this time he was on a mission.

Master was counting on him.

Finally the door opened, and Zimmers put on his best fake smile. His hands subconsciously straightened his blue sweater vest before he bowed slightly. Master had taught him to bow. The gesture seemed to take a worn looking Maddie Fenton by surprise, but she nodded anyway, a smile cracking across her face.

"Babysitter?" Maddie murmured.

"Douglas Randal at your service ma'am." Zimmers smiled.

"Come in Douglas." The woman smiled, gesturing towards a plush couch. Zimmers hesitated only for a moment before he entered the room and sat down on the soft seat. It felt wonderful against his raw back. Much more soothing than his cot. He could have sat there forever…

But Master had sent him.

"I'm sorry this is at such short notice." Maddie continued, shutting the door. "My husband's in Kentucky with his family already. I have to be there for him. It's important. But I don't want the kids to see a funeral so early."

"Kids?" Zimmers asked suddenly. "As in…more than one?

"Yes." The woman replied, dragging a suitcase into the living room. "Didn't your dad tell you?"

Zimmers shuddered slightly at the thought of Vlad being his father. _Of course_ Vlad had called the Fenton's himself. He had to make sure everything went _his_ way. Zimmers shook his head, going along with the ruse.

"He must have forgotten. But I am well prepared ma'am." The boy gestured to the pristine backpack slung over one of his shoulders. "I can handle them."

"You _did_ come recommended." Maddie smiled warmly. "I was leery about you, because you were a boy, but…if Jack says its ok."

Zimmers instantly picked up on what she meant.

"I can assure you ma'am that I would never do anything of the sort." He smiled warmly.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Maddie sighed. "But you seem very nice. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes ma'am." Zimmers replied with a smile. This was the moment he had been waiting for. For the first time he would look upon the face of the poor soul who would take his place as Master's personal slave. Maddie disappeared for a moment, leaving Zimmers alone in the room. He took the time to look around the small space, noticing with great interest, the multitude of papers left carelessly around. He would have plenty of reading material over the week. His attention was diverted from his mission by a little girl who was cautiously peeking around the corner. This must be the child Master had neglected to tell him about. She stared out at him with large teal eyes, watching him like a rabbit watches a predator. She was afraid of him.

Maddie walked up behind her, holding a bundle in her arms. She spoke softly to the girl and smiled her warm flawless smile.

Now he could understand why Master loved her.

She was beautiful.

"This is Douglas, Jazz." The woman murmured to her daughter. "He's going to be taking care of you for a while."

The girl nodded, slowly walking forward and staring up at the boy.

"Hello." Zimmers grinned, nodding.

Jazz just stared at him, clutching her mother's suit.

Maddie giggled slightly, gently pulling away, and sitting by the boy's side, the bundle still held tight in her arms.

"This is Danny." She smiled, pulling back the thick blanket. Zimmers' golden eyes were riveted to the child's pale face. Danny's mother gently brushed away her son's dark hair. Blue eyes stared back at Zimmers…carefree…innocent.

A lump formed in the pit of the boy's stomach as he stared down at the half-sleeping child.

Daniel Fenton…

The Masters' weapon.

"Do you want to hold him?" Maddie asked. Zimmers gulped. To the woman, it was an innocent question. She was letting a babysitter hold her son. But in Zimmers' mind it was so much more.

She was his sworn enemy, one of the owners of Fentonworks. He was the head scientist of Axion. He was Vlad's little prodigy.

As he took Daniel in his arms, a huge weight fell upon him. This woman trusted him. He was going to do terrible things. He was going to tear her family apart at the seams.

Danny yawned softly.

Everything would come later. For now, Zimmers was holding a small child, feeling the warmth of a living soul against his chest. A genuine smile poured over his lips as his fingers softly brushed the hair away from the infant's eyes. They were as blue as ice, twin shining gems that softened the teen's heart. For a moment, Zimmers' mind fogged over, all thoughts of his mission pushed from his head.

Had he been like this when he was little?

Had his parents ever held him and felt this feeling come over them?

He hoped they had. This felt wonderful.

"Oh gosh. I have to be going." Maddie said suddenly.

"So soon?" Zimmers asked, looking up, Danny still held in his arms.

"My plane leaves in twenty minutes." The woman continued. "And you know how long it takes to get through security."

"Oh yes." Zimmers replied, nodding. In truth he had no idea. He had never ridden a plane before. It was always that horrid black car.

For the next few minutes, Maddie rambled on about where things were, how things should be done, and what to do in case of an emergency. Zimmers tried to pay attention, but he knew how to take care of children. Vlad had given him books on the subject to read and memorize. It had given him a week long reprieve from the labs, and a welcome one at that. His mission was to do his job in complete secrecy, and then leave without raising any suspicion. To accomplish that, he had to take care of the child…or children as it turned out to be. The experiments would span the entire week.

Hopefully Danny would be fine.

"I should get going if I want to make it on time." Maddie said, looking nervously at her watch. Her violet eyes stared sadly at Jazz for a moment as she took the small suitcase in her hands.

"Alright…sweetie. I'll be back in a week with daddy, alright?" Maddie cooed. Jazz nodded solemnly, putting her small thumb in her mouth.

Zimmers almost cringed as he felt those eyes fall upon him, so trusting…

It hurt.

"Please take care of my children." Maddie murmured. "There's a list of everything you need to know on the refrigerator. Call me if there's an emergency."

"Calm down, Mrs. Fenton." Zimmers smiled weakly. "I know what I'm doing. I won't let anyone harm either of them. You can sleep soundly."

"Alright…" The woman sighed. "Then I guess I'm off."

Zimmers closed his eyes as she left, not wanting to be left alone with the child destined to be a weapon.

Once she was gone…everything would start.

* * *

Zimmers discovered an empty spare room on the second floor, quickly claiming it as his own.

Over the next hours, he dragged some Danny's stuff from the room in the basement to the place he would be staying for the next week. The sleeping child was nestled soundly in his crib, surrounded by soft fuzzy blankets, clutching a plushie tiger tight to his body.

After Zimmers had the child situated, he began taking an array of electronic equipment from his bag, setting it up on a nearby table. Carefully, he placed a case of filled syringes beside the rest. With a gulp, he lifted the plastic lid, taking one of the cylinders in his grasp, and squirting out a little of the vile green liquid. It ran down his finger, leaving an oozing trail on his skin.

That would be for later.

According to Maddie's list, it was nearly time for Danny's lunch, and Master had ordered that the child be fed heartily to promote his growth. _"Weapons cannot be weak and fragile",_ he had said, adding an insult to the end.

"_We wouldn't want him to be as pathetic as you Zimmers." _

The boy took one last look at Danny's sleeping form, before he descended the steps, and entered the Fenton's kitchen.

Holding Maddie's list in one hand, and grabbing a container of formula in the other, Zimmers set out on making a bottle for the boy. It was child's play compared to what he normally had to do in the labs. After popping the rubber nipple on top of the bottle, he tested the liquid's warmth on his hand, finding it cool enough.

When Zimmers approached his new room, he paused for a moment, listening to a soft voice coming from inside, accompanied by a light, airy laughter that reminded him of how Vlad always described Maddie's laugh.

"_Like bells ringing in the breeze." _

The boy walked closer, peering in the doorframe. Standing before Danny's crib was the little girl with red hair; Jazz.

"What are you doing?" Zimmers demanded, storming angrily into the room. His eyes glanced at his equipment on the table, finding it, thankfully, undisturbed.

"Talking to Danny." The girl whimpered. "He likes it when I talk to him."

"How can a baby even know what you're saying?" The boy snapped, making his way over to the crib, and whisking Danny into his arms. "It's foolish."

The child's hands moved around in jerking motions, before his underdeveloped fingers wrapped weakly around the bottle. Zimmers sighed, putting the tip to Danny's lips, allowing the baby to feed.

"Mommy said that even babies can understand people." The girl pressed on. "She talks to Danny all the time."

"I think it's stupid."

Jazz seemed to wilt as he spoke, her eyes welling up with tears. Zimmers glanced at her, his gaze showing some amount of surprise.

"Are you going to cry?" He asked callously, making sure to hold Danny properly at the same time.

"No." The girl snapped angrily, running a hand across her face. "Mommy lets me talk to him. You're being mean."

"Why don't you go play with your toys or something?" The boy replied coldly, turning away. "I have to take care of your brother."

Zimmers listened as the girls stocking feet slid across the floor as she retreated to her room down the hall. The boy returned to his task, gently taking the bottle from Danny's mouth as he finished.

"There you go." Zimmers whispered, almost inaudibly as gently placed the child over his shoulder.

After the boy was burped, Zimmers set him back down in the crib, his golden eyes flicking over to the table of equipment. He could see the box of syringes, glowing even in the light of day, reminding him of what was to come.

It was then that a quiet ringing brought him out of his thoughts, and the teen reached for his pocket, bringing out a sleek black box.

"Yes…boss?" He murmured, tripping over that last word. Vlad had told him to refer to him as boss on the field. It was strange…but not unwelcome.

"Are you settled in Zimmers?" The cold voice echoed from over the line. "Did Maddie question anything?"

"No boss." The boy replied. "But the Fenton's have _two_ children. A boy _and_ a girl."

"Yes…and your point Zimmers?"

The boy shifted slightly, feeling his cheek grow hot against the device's side.

"I'm not prepared for two. She can't see what I'm doing. She can talk, and she'll tell them."

"Then be quiet. Make her like you."

"But, boss—"

"It's not hard to make someone like you. Maddie obviously liked you if she trusted that phone call from 'Jack'. If she hadn't liked you, then you would have failed, and you'd be punished. It's not hard to make people like you. Be nice to her. Make her think that she's safe. Don't let her know that you're preparing her brother to be a weapon. You're smart, Zimmers. Figure it out."

"Yes boss…" The boy replied softly. "I can do it."

"Is everything set up?" Vlad asked sharply.

"Yes, boss." The boy said, turning to the table. "I'll start tonight, after I feed him."

"Very well then…_Douglas_." The man replied snidely. "Play a game with the girl tonight, or something. See how smart she is. We might even take both of them that night…after all, you'll need a replacement if something goes wrong."

Zimmers growled underneath his breath as his master hung up on him.

"Bastard." He hissed, pocketing the device, and turning back to Danny. He was sleeping peacefully, still clutching the tiger in his hands.

* * *

Zimmers passed the hours reading the various bits and pieces of paperwork that Maddie left lying around. She probably thought that no babysitter would be able to understand the mass of charts and numbers, but Zimmer had spent his whole life doing this. He was a pro.

Eventually, the boy checked his watch, sighing when he saw the day growing weak. It was time.

Dutifully, Zimmers left the room once more, venturing into the kitchen and readying the supplies to make Danny's dinner. As he worked, he became aware of eyes watching him, pricking the back of his neck like twin flames. Zimmers turned, finding himself face to face with Jazz.

"I didn't have lunch." She whispered, looking at her toes. "I'm hungry."

The boy mentally slapped himself. He couldn't let the other Fenton starve. He had to take care of her too.

"What would you like?" The boy asked, trying not to let himself panic. He could make bottles, but any other food was nearly impossible. His master had told him to simply scrounge around the kitchen to feed himself.

But this girl had to have proper food. It was what she was used to. If she didn't get it, she would tell Maddie, and suspicions would rise. Maddie might find out what had been done to her son…and then Zimmers might be captured.

The boy shuddered at the thought, waiting for the girl's reply.

"I want peanut butter and jelly." Jazz announced, looking suddenly braver.

"Really?" Zimmers asked, surprise hinted in his voice. He could remember that. It was simple to make. He used to make it all the time when he was at home…with his mother...

"_Momma? Is this right?"_

Her face was blurry, erased by time and pain, but Zimmers could still smell the strange tang of green tea that hung around her body. He missed that scent. He missed _her._

"_That's right Nathan. Good job. You might be a chef when you grow up." _

He had _wanted_ to be a chef. His mother was a chef. He didn't want to be a scientist, even if he _was _good at it. Back then he wanted to be like his mother.

Then Vlad had come and he learned he didn't have a choice. He had intelligence beyond many others; even Vlad himself. But he couldn't do anything with it. He had to listen to his Master. Always to his Master…

Zimmers dragged himself from his memories, and walked over to the fridge, his hand grasping the cold metal handle. It opened with a sick sucking sound, and a whoosh of freezing air blew into his face. The boy spotted a jar of jelly in the door, and took it out. Next was searching for the peanut butter in the cupboards. He went through each one, heavily aware that Jazz was watching him. As his fingers hovered over the handle of one cupboard, the girl cried out.

"Don't open that one!"

Zimmers turned, slightly annoyed.

"Why?" He snapped. "What's in there?"

Jazz simply shrugged her shoulders, and said.

"'dunno."

"A lot of help you are." The boy grumbled, moving to the next cabinet. The peanut butter was near the front, almost empty. Zimmers sighed as he took it in his hands. This would be the last sandwich for the week.

He worked in silence, taking the two pieces of bread, and smearing the toppings on them, before smushing them together, and placing it on a plate. He held it out to the girl, motioning for her to take it.

Jazz simply stood in once place, sucking loudly on her thumb.

"Here." Zimmers snapped. "I thought you were hungry."

"Mom always cuts it into four pieces." The girl replied matter-o-factly.

"But I'm not your mother." The boy growled. "Take it or leave it. I have to feed your brother."

"But momma—"

"I don't care." Zimmers huffed, slamming the plate back down on the counter. "I have to finish taking care of your brother. If you want to eat, you'll take it as it is. Beggars can't be choosers."

That's what Vlad always used to say. Some of the food at Axion was utterly repulsive; experimental stuff claimed to make people smarter. Zimmers figured he was smart enough to know the stuff was useless, but Vlad saw if differently…and his word was law.

"It's always about him…" Jazz whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes. "No one cares about me…"

An alarm went off inside Zimmers' body. This wasn't working. He wasn't obeying his master's orders. He was supposed to make the girl like him…it wasn't working. He had to…had to try harder.

"I'm sorry." The boy whispered, taking the butter knife he had used in his hand. He quickly cut the sandwich into four parts, and held it out to the girl once more, this time trying to rein in his impatience.

Jazz sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve before taking the food. She didn't even say thank-you before she was off. Zimmers sighed, turning back to Danny's formula. It was too cold now…he'd have to start over.

* * *

Zimmers waited patiently for the boy to fall asleep. He wanted Danny to be out cold when he began. Master had allowed it. The drug would not harm the boy, and it would allow Zimmers to work in silence. The last thing he needed was for Jazz to come in and see what he was doing. He couldn't even begin to imagine the tortures that he would have to endure. It was horrible.

Zimmers watched as Danny's breathing calmed, and his eyes flickered shut, showing that the drug had won its battle. The teen got to his feet, heading over to the equipment table. Zimmers slipped a pair of latex gloves on over his hands, adjusting them with a snap. Then he opened the small white box of syringes, selecting the dimmest of the glowing cylinder's. This one was heavily diluted. It would not harm Danny…yet it _would_ introduce ectoplasm to his bloodstream, not enough to cause any problems, but still enough to prime him for the road ahead.

With a forlorn sigh, Zimmers turned back to the boy's sleeping form…ready to begin…

* * *


	2. Day two: Cooking lessons

**Alright. In honor of Masters' weapon's one year anniversary here is part one of day two. Eventually the two parts will be one chapter, but I was determined to get something posted tonight. I have an uber major large amount of homework to get done this weekened. I can barely sleep...it's horrible. I'm going to have a break down, I know it. **

**But here's chapter two part one. Enjoy. **

* * *

Day two: Cooking lessons.

* * *

Zimmers awoke early in the morning, aroused by the soft ringing of his com device. The boy brought it up to his ear immediately, not wanting to waken the softly slumbering Danny. 

"Yes boss?" He asked, sitting up on the small cot.

"How did it go, Zimmers?" Vlad demanded from the other end. "Is he alright?"

"No fever, sir." Zimmer replied, walking over to Danny's crib. "He had slight discomfort when the sedative wore off, but other than that, nothing. I put the lotion on to make the marks fade. His mother will never suspect a thing."

There was a dark chuckle from the other end.

"You're doing fine so far." The man murmured. "Just don't mess up, and you may be rewarded."

"Thank you, boss." Zimmers whispered. The device clicked as Vlad hung up, leaving the boy all alone in his guilt.

He lay back down on the bed's soft mattress, reveling in the warmth and comfort he got from it. His cot at the lab was hard and lumpy; not at all relaxing.

"_This is how normal people sleep." _He thought to himself. _"This is how he sleeps. I could lay here forever…" _

Eventually the sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the room in its surreal red glow. Zimmers winced as he looked out the window, his eyes still unused to the overwhelming brightness of the outside world. He placed his glasses on his face, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Danny was still slumbering in his crib, tired after his body's silent fight with the ectoplasm. It had been a very quiet night…

But the other Fenton refused to be ignored.

"Douglass." Jazz called, rapping timidly on the door with her fist. "I'm hungry. It's past breakfast."

Zimmers groaned, getting to his feet.

Wearing a baggy shirt and sweatpants, he headed to the door, yawning loudly. He turned the handle, revealing the small girl standing in front of the doorway, looking pitiful in her satin pink nightgown.

"What do you want to eat?" The boy asked, strolling out into the hall.

"Eggs." The girl replied. "Scrambled eggs, with toast."

Zimmers mentally groaned.

"How about just toast?" He suggested, entering the kitchen. "Eating too much can't be good for you."

Jazz trailed behind him, shaking her head fervently.

"Scrambled eggs." She insisted. "They're my favorite."

The teen ignored her, opening up the breadbox, and removing two pieces from inside. He then stuck them in the toaster, and pulled down the lever, allowing the coils to heat up. Then, he went over to the fridge, and removed the tub of butter, setting it on the counter.

"You like butter, don't you?" Zimmers asked, never even turning to the girl.

"I like eggs more." Jazz quipped.

"I can't make that." The boy admitted, focusing on the toaster. There was a click, and the bread popped up, their tops poking above the hole. Zimmers took them in his hands, before swiftly buttering them, and setting them on a plate. He then held it out to the girl, motioning for her to take it. Jazz just stared at him incredulously, standing dumbly in the kitchen.

"I suppose you don't like it this way." Zimmers snapped, drawing back. "I suppose you like it in four pieces, like before?"

Still the girl was silent.

The teen growled, cutting at the bread until the two slices were separated into eight sections. Zimmers then held the plate out to Jazz again, his patience quickly fading.

Still she did not take it.

"I'm trying my best." The boy snapped. "I'm not a chef, and I'm not good at taking care of little girls. Take the food."

Still silence. Zimmers sighed, and set the plate on the counter, turning on his heel, and moving to leave the room.

It was then that Jazz spoke up.

"I can show you."

The teen stopped mid step.

"What?" He asked.

"I can show you how to make eggs." The girl repeated. "My mommy showed me. It's really easy."

Zimmers paused.

"You'd really show me how?" He asked. "You'd show me how to cook?"

Jazz nodded.

"It's just because you're hungry, isn't it?" The teen snapped. "You're only teaching me because you can get something."

The girl shook her head vigorously.

"Cooking's useful." Jazz replied. "Mommy says it's very important. How are you going to eat if you can't cook?"

Zimmers huffed slightly, his Master's voice echoing through his mind.

_"Be nice to her, Zimmers." _

"Are you sure you know how to cook?" The boy asked. Jazz nodded, slowly walking towards the teen and gently taking his hand in hers. Zimmers fought his instinct to draw back, and allowed himself to be led over to the fridge.

"You need four eggs." The girl said, pointing at the fridge door.

Zimmers nodded, reaching out and taking the handle in his grasp…

_Sun filtered through the small kitchen window, highlighting small dust motes as they drifted along lazily in the warm air. Zimmers found himself sitting at a small round table, holding a large mug in his hands. It smelled like tea…the tea his mother would make. _

_"How do you want your eggs Zimmers?" A voice asked. The boy looked up, smiling as he met the shining eyes of his mother. _

_"Scrambled." He replied, taking another gulp of tea. "With cheese." _

_"Scrambled it is then." The woman laughed, turning back to the counter, and picking up her metal whisk. _

"How are you supposed to hold this thing?" Zimmers growled, fumbling with the egg filled bowl. He tried to whisk it awkwardly with his other hand, but ended up splattering the yellow contents over himself and the floor.

"Hook your thumb over the edge." Jazz said, popping her thumb into her mouth. "That's how mommy does it."

The teen sighed, doing as he was told, now able to keep the bowl under control. After the liquid looked well mixed, he poured it into a frying pan, and turned on the burner.

"Now we wait." Jazz smiled.

Zimmers nodded, watching as the girl left the room. Once he was sure she was out of sight, he began looking through the cupboards, careful to avoid the one Jazz has specified. That would be for later when he was feeling more motivated. Right now, he wanted something he hadn't had in years…

He wanted tea.

After looking fruitless for a few minutes, Zimmers admitted defeat, turning back to the eggs, allowing them to brown slightly before he turned off the burner.

_"With Cheese…"_ His younger self giggled.

"Cheese…" The boy murmured, heading over to the fridge. He used to love cheese almost as much as tea. He hadn't had cheese since he had been captured. Looking around, he spotted a bright red bag labeled "Cheddar" lying on one of the fridge's lower shelves. If memory served him, he preferred Colby on his eggs, but now was not the time to be picky.

"Hope you like cheese." Zimmers called into the other room. He could hear Jazz inside, watching TV. He poured the whole bag of cheese onto the eggs and picked up a spatula to stir it in. Then he plopped a huge dollop on Jazz's toast plate, and another on a fresh one for himself. Taking the two plates, the boy walked into the living room, and set one beside the girl.

He watched the TV screen for a moment, before speaking.

"I have to go take care of Danny now." Zimmers whispered. "If you need anything, call me. But make sure it's important."

The girl nodded, taking a bite of the eggs. A smile spread across her face.

"I like cheese." She said. Zimmers nodded, turning from the room, and silently walking up the steps.

But something inside him was proud…

Proud that he had cooked…and that someone had liked it.


	3. Day two: Board Games

**Spy Guy: Here is the next chapter of the babysitter. I know the ending is abrupt, but Zimmers is still in a transistion period right now. sorry it if's awkward. Dur to my dial-up connection, I'm keeping day one and two seperate. Sorry. heh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Monopoly.**

* * *

**Day 2, Part 2**

* * *

Zimmers held Danny tight to his chest, watching as the child heartily sucked the milk from the bottle he held in his hands. The ectoplasm seemed to have done nothing to upset the child, which was a good sign.

He would take better to it later on.

Zimmers sat down on his cot, waiting patiently for Danny to finish his meal. Beside him, his plate of eggs sat, empty except for a few desolate blobs. He hadn't had food like that in years. It was amazing.

For the first time in years, his stomach felt bloated. It was a pleasant feeling…

One he would surely miss.

There were things he had missed all over the house. T.V., radios…music in general…food, cozy bathrooms, inviting furniture. He missed the warmth of sun on his skin, and the natural glow it emitted.

It wasn't the fake fluorescent lighting he had seen for so many years. The sun made everything look beautiful. He had even found beauty in his pallid face as he had glanced at himself in the bathroom's mirror.

The sun seemed to make his cheeks rosy and healthier. Even his eyes were more brilliant.

_"This is what a world away from **him** is doing for me." _Zimmers thought to himself, gently pulling the empty bottle from Danny's small pudgy hands.

_"I should have grown up in this world."_

The child cooed softly as the teen lowered him into his crib, twisting the knob of a rocket mobile above Danny's head. A small smile flickered over Zimmers' lips as he watched the boy's weak attempts to reach the stuffed objects swirling slowly around him. A gentle tinny melody played softly…

One that Zimmers could remember well.

Rock-a-bye, baby.

He could remember his mother, holding him in her arms, singing softly in his ear, urging him to sleep.

Sadly…he could only remember a few depressing lines from it…

_"When the bough breaks, the baby will fall…" _

The memory shifted and changed, his mother's kind embrace fading away, leaving him huddled in the corner of his cell at Axion, whimpering pitifully.

_"**I** can sing you to sleep if you want. You don't need your mother." _Vlad's angered voice hissed. He shrieked the song, striking Zimmers' flesh with his whip after each word.

Back in reality, the teen's hand grabbed the mobile, stopping its movement…

Forcing the memory away.

He looked down into the crib, staring at Danny's sleeping form, his gaze hardening.

" Douglas." A voice called from the doorway. 

It was Jazz

Zimmers turned his cold eyes to her, his lips drawn into a thin line.

"What?" He snapped, turning away, undoing the clasp that held the mobile to the crib. He caught it as it separated from the railing, and carried it over to a closet on the far side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked, "Danny loves that thing."

The teen didn't even reply. He threw the mobile onto the closet's floor, and shut the door with a soft click.

"I need someone to play a game with me." The girl continued, pulling a square cardboard box out from behind her back.

"Monopoly?" Zimmers asked, staring at the object with growing curiosity.

"Yeah. Daddy and me used to play it all the time." Jazz smiled. "I want to play it with you."

"Really?" the boy mused, taking a few steps forward. His master's words from the night before rang in his mind.

_"Be nice to her. Make her think that she's safe. Don't let her know that you're preparing her brother to be a weapon_."

Keeping Jasmine oblivious was the key. She would have to keep her away from Danny as much as possible…

And maybe…detach her from him.

"I'll play with you, but I may take a while to learn the rules." Zimmers said, yawning. He switched on the baby monitor attached to Danny's crib, and took the speaker with him as he followed the girl down the stairs. Jazz was skipping, singing happily to herself as she headed into the living room and began setting up the board. Zimmers sat on the carpet across from her, taking the instructions in his hands, reading them slowly, trying to absorb it as fast as possible.

"I want to be the puppy." Jazz grinned, taking the small metal dog in her hand. "What do you want to be?"

Zimmers looked down at the pawns, trying to decide. His mind kept screaming at him, 'race car!' Finally, he decided on that one, and placed it on the board.

Jazz doled out the money with practiced ease, plopping the multi-colored pile down on the carpet. Zimmers picked it up, leafing through it.

_"I'm rich." _He thought darkly, separating it into different piles around. _"This is as close as I'll ever get to holding this much money." _

"You should just keep it in a pile." The little girl announced, flipping through her cash. "That way, it looks bigger."

Zimmers stared at her for a moment, before complying, unwilling to argue with the child's logic. In truth, she was right. Piling them all together _did_ make them seem greater.

Zimmers held them close to his face, waving the papers back and forth just as Master always did.

_"Money is power, Zimmers." _Vlad had said long ago. _"Do you have any money?" _

_"No." _The boy had timidly replied, staring forlornly at the green folds.

_"Then you're powerless against me." _The man sneered.

"So, we both have the same amount of money?" Zimmers asked, looking out at Jazz.

"Yep." She replied, giggling slightly.

_"So we both have the same amount of power." _He mused silently, looking at the directions again. _"Having money is power, and whoever has the most money at the end, wins." _He watched as the little girl rolled the dice, moving her pawn five spaces.

"I'll pass." She said sagely, handing over the dice. Zimmers took them, rolling them across the board.

Four.

The boy moved the racecar over the spaces, coming a halt right on top of a space that made his blood run cold.

"Oooh." Jazz said. "You have to pay 200$."

Already he was losing his power.

* * *

About five hours later, Zimmers stewed in Monopoly jail, leafing through his meager handful of colored paper. Jazz's puppy passed by, and he could imagine her staring at him through the bars of his cell.

He grumbled irritably, fed up with the child's foolish game.

"I have to go feed Danny." He announced suddenly, getting up off the floor.

"Okay." Jazz said sadly. "You'll be back right?"

Zimmers didn't answer. He simply ascended the steps, refusing to look back...

* * *

The sun was just a red splotch against the horizon when Zimmers again ventured from the room. He noted that Jazz was _still_ seated by the game board, waiting for him to continue playing. He scoffed slightly, making his way back into the kitchen. The boy's stomach was growling, so he had to be sure that the girl was hungry as well.

"What do you want for dinner?" He shouted, poking his head into the refrigerator. When he heard no answer, he shrugged, assessing the inventory with careful ease.

_"There isn't enough in here." _He thought, frowning deeply. _"Maddie didn't leave enough for the week." _

Turning to the freezer, Zimmers sighed, digging through shards of ice, managing to come up with two frozen lasagnas. The only other things inside seemed to be brown frozen meat, and some dead glow sticks…nothing he could prepare without needing a stomach pump after consumption. Closing the door, Zimmers read the food's packaging, setting the microwave for the correct time. After poking holes in the plastic over the food, the boy set them inside, shut the door, and pressed start.

Ten miniutes later, he took them out, setting Jazz's on the counter. Then, he wordlessly took his own, along with Danny's bottle, and headed back into his room, ready to carry out the second night of the child's treatment...

* * *

**End of Day 2**


End file.
